Horizontal stabilizers of aircraft are often subjected to turbulent airflow and flight characteristics that induce vibrations throughout the horizontal stabilizers. These vibrations are currently absorbed and distributed throughout the horizontal stabilizer and airframe to which the stabilizer is attached with no or little negative impact. As aircraft manufacturers strive to produce more fuel-efficient aircraft, the use of fuel-efficient engines, such as high bypass ducted fans, will increase. Due to the typical orientation of a high bypass ducted fan engine, the turbulent discharge air (jet-wash) from the engine commonly flows on and over the horizontal stabilizer. As the sizes of high bypass ducted fan engines increase, the quantity of jet-wash will similarly increase. The impact of the resulting increase in vibrational forces caused by the additional jet-wash on the horizontal stabilizer will also increase. In some cases, the increased quantity of jet-wash may be sufficient to induce measurable vibrations in the horizontal stabilizer that are transferred to the fuselage and ultimately felt by the passengers and crew. Long-term effects of the vibrations may include fatigue in the aircraft structure, which may reduce the lifespan of the aircraft or increase maintenance costs.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.